The Sidekick's Sister
by retrosoul-vintageheart
Summary: Ande, Ben, Riley, Abi and the whole gang set out on another adventure, which reveals the Poole siblings' unspoken of past.
1. Chapter 1

"Benjamin Franklin Gates, you suck."

"Ande. Give it a rest, will you? "

"Why? Because I'm right and you're not?"

"No, because you're giving me a headache. Now, shush."

"No, thank you, I will not."

"Riley?"

"Don't look at me, Ben. You know I've never been able to control her."

Ben heaved a deep sigh from his spot on the loveseat as he looked up from his laptop and gave me a quick glare. I glared right back from my seat on the couch and crossed my arms and legs, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Beside me was my older brother Riley, who was watching a very unentertaining program about hippos on Animal Planet and not really paying attention to the argument that was going on over his head. I heard a laugh come from the kitchen where Abby was cooking dinner with Patrick. "One of you might as well admit defeat," she called to us.

"Never."

"Only if he admits that I was right."

I heard Abby laugh again and ask Patrick, "Has it always been this fun with those two?"

"You should have seen them at our first Christmas dinner together. They spent three hours debating over whether Christmas was a pagan holiday or not."

"I still believe that it's pagan."

"Geez, Ben, how much proof do I need to show you? It's a religious holiday that _used to be_ pagan."

"Abby, could you please bring me the duct tape, the bottle of Tylenol, and a glass of water?"

"Riley Alexander Poole, if you tape their mouths shut one more time, I'll-"

"Love me forever, like me for always, as long as I'm living, your best friend I'll be?"

"No, she'll just tape your mouth shut as well."

"Andrea Selena Poole, I'm surprised at you!"

"Um, no you're not."

"And why is that?"

"Because you did it to Riley last week to prove how painful it is."

"Wait. Abby did that? Not you," Ben asked me, shutting down his laptop and turning to look at his wife. Abby pretended to not notice Ben's questioning stare as she brought in the things to set the table. "Ande, go get the napkins off of the counter," Abby said as she set the plates out on the table. I untangled myself and went into the kitchen, where I found no napkins on the counter. As I walked back to my spot on the couch, I heard Abby, who, of course, was holding the napkins in her hands, saying something to Ben, who by this time was right next to her, about how the duct tape was "for Riley's own good." Patrick, I assumed, since he was not there, had gone to find Emily. I sat back down next to Riley, who, by a miracle alone, was again absorbed in the hippo documentary. I sighed quietly to myself as I began using my older brother for a head and back rest.

"You know, you make an excellent pillow."

"Smashing. I have found my purpose in life. Finally, I can die happy."

"How much longer until we eat?"

"You're beginning to sound like me," Riley laughed, looking down at me. He began using me as an arm rest as he glanced down at his watch. "About ten minuets. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering if a nap would be worth it."

"Now you're really beginning to sound like me."

I smiled as I positioned myself more comfortably on the couch, stretching my legs out so that my feet dangled over the arm rest. Just as I was comfortable, Ben came over and by picking up my legs and putting them across his lap, sat down next to Riley. I glared at him over Riley's elbows as he began to watch the hippo program as well.

"No one asked you to be a pillow as well."

"Just thought you looked cold."

"Geeze, Ben," I said, trying not to let him see me smile. He always seemed to know what someone needed. Just another one of the many super-human services he offered. Abby smiled at the three of us and went off to find Patrick and Emily.

"You're welcome."

I sighed and began to play with my necklace as I started to fall asleep. Ben heard the sound of the charm moving across the chain and looked away from the program and down at me.

"Can I see your necklace?"

"What?"

"May I see your necklace?"

"Why," I asked, as I undid the clasp and handed it to him. He didn't answer, but just took it from my hand. He began examining it about as studiously as he had the lost diary page, which caught my attention even more. He kept turning it in different directions, inspecting the artwork on it, and intensely studying the stone. I couldn't see the compelling interest in the charm. It was just a circular pendant with a silver moon and stars on a black background and a striped stone in the center. I had worn it for years. After practically cross-examining my necklace, Ben started in on the questions.

"Where did you get this?"

"My father gave it to me before he died."

"Did he tell you where he got it?"

"No. He just told me it had been in the family for years."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Wait, what's so interesting about Ande's necklace," Riley asked. His ears or attention were usually tuned it to any discussion about our parents. He looked from me to Ben, giving us the standard 'Confused Riley' look. Ben just shrugged, still preoccupied with my necklace.

"Quiet, both of you."

"Ben, what's so intriguing about my necklace?"

"We have a right to know."

"I'll tell you both during dinner. Now shush."

Riley and I shared a 'What can we do about it?' look and went back to what we were doing before. Riley started trying to get into the new show that was on about zebras and I started trying to take a nap. Just as I was finally about to fall asleep, I heard Abby, Patrick and Emily walk in, discussing the historic artwork that was in the house and what Ben and Abby did to keep it looking so nice. I figured, by then, that my attempts for a nap were in vain. I started watching the zebra program with Riley until I heard Patrick and Emily come over and stand beside Ben, who was still poring over my necklace.

"What'cha got there, son?"

"Ande's necklace. Take a look at it."

Patrick got closer to it and as he studied my pendant, his eyes got wide. He looked over at Emily, who was also investigating my necklace. Her expression reminded me of the look Ben, Abby and Riley had on their faces when they told me about how they found the Templar treasure and of when they found Cibola.

"Ben, you know what this is, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be your son if I didn't."

"So, Ben, what is it? Seeing as it _is _my necklace and all."

"Ben, I thought you said she got her Masters in history."

"Yeah, Mom, American History." He gave me a curious sideways glance. "Besides, Ande, I told you that you'd find out over dinner."

Abby smiled and walked over to us from the table, turning off the TV on her way.

"That's great, Ben. Dinner's ready."


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled off Ben and Riley's laps, stalked over to the dinner table and flopped down in my designated seat, close enough to smack Riley but not close enough to hit Ben. Abby smiled at the boys, and went down to sit in the seat between mine and Ben's. She leaned over to me as she was putting her napkin in her lap and whispered," Now you know how I felt after they kidnapped me in D.C."

"Technically, we did _not_ kidnap you. You merely were in the wrong place at the wrong/ right time," Riley said, coming to sit down next to me.

"Oh, let's not bring this up again. Please," Ben asked, sitting down next to Abby and placing my necklace down on the table between them. Patrick and Emily had sat down at the same time as Ben and were discussing things in hushed voices. Riley started passing the food around, of course, and soon we were all eating another one of Abby's magnificent dinners.

"Okay, Ben, now we are at dinner, would you mind explaining this amazing discovery you have found within my necklace," I asked, trying to covertly steal my necklace back from him. He noticed this and put it on the other side of his plate, giving me one of those 'parent getting the best of the young child' looks. I mentally stuck out my tongue at him and criss-crossed my legs as I tore into my roll.

"You all know about the Salem Witch Trials, correct?"

There was a general mutter of agreement from around the table. Riley gave me a sideways glance. I pretended not to notice it and took a drink of water from my glass.

"Do you know why they were held?"

"They were false accusations of sorcery, right," Riley asked. Ben nodded, resulting in a shy but proud grin from Riley. I'm so glad to see that he actually paid attention through all those years of speeches that I practiced on him. I just thought he slept most of the time.

"But did you know the real reason they were held?"

No one said a word. Patrick looked at Emily, Emily looked at Abby, Abby looked at Riley, Riley looked at me, and I was staring at Ben, all of us with the same question on our minds. Abby, super smart and perceptive as she is, was the first one to ask.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Ben?

"The Trials were really a cover-up for a deeper more sinister investigation that was taking place right underneath Puritan Salem's nose."

Riley and I exchanged a wary look, unsure of how much Ben actually knew about this.

"Wait, Ben, are you talking about ……" Emily started to ask.

"Stop. Now," I said, standing up. I had no intention of this going on any farther than it already had. Riley stood up next to me, his face set in the 'no nonsense' look I recognized from when I was younger. It was the look my father would have when Riley and I had gotten way out of hand, yet again. It was times like these he reminded me so much of Dad.

"Ben this has to stop. We can't let you. We're not allowed," Riley explained, reaching over the table and picking up my necklace. He handed it back to me as Ben, with his 'curious, yet determined' look, stood up and demanded, "Why not?"

Riley looked at me, and I nodded. Turning to Ben, he said, "We swore not to let anyone discover the true nature of the Salem Witch Trials. Ande's necklace is the key to actual story. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Who exactly made you swear this," Emily asked, leaning across the table towards us.

Riley looked at me, unsure if we should tell. I gave him the 'it's ok' glance.

"Our father did. When he gave me the necklace, he sat Riley and I down and told us everything. He made us swear that we would not tell a soul and that if we ever were confronted with some of the information we should blow it off as legend or myth. So, again, sorry to disappoint you, Ben. "

"But, what about-."

"Classified, Ben," Riley said, as he began to assume the FBI/ Secret Service stance.

"And the-"

"Classified."

"Surely not the –"

"Classified."

"Ande, please tell him that-"

"Sorry, Ben. I'm on his side for this one."

"Wow, they're good," Patrick said, looking at us with a twinge of admiration.

"They've got be. They're the Poole kids. Every family should have a set," Abby said, smiling slightly at the more or less one sided argument taking place in front of her.

"But-"

"Classified."

"And-"

"Classified."

"Give up, Ben. You can't win against the Pooles on this one."

"Ande's right. Just give it up, son."

Ben, clearly sensing defeat but unwilling to admit it, sat down with a sigh of agitation. He looked at us with that same odd look he reserved for challenging research or a difficult puzzle. Taking his cue, Riley and I sat back down as well. Riley began eating his second helping of food as I continued to carefully watch Ben from the corner of my eye. Every fifteen minutes or so, he would look over at my necklace, which out of habit and safety I had put back on, and thoughtfully stare for about thirty seconds then go back to whatever had been doing previously. In all honesty, it was beginning to set me a little on edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank goodness, the doorbell rang, tearing Ben's gaze off my necklace and causing everyone to look up.

"I'll get it," I said, grateful for the excuse to jump up and do something, not to mention get away from Ben's 'I will find out what you two are hiding from me, whether you like it or not' looks. I jumped up from the table and started to head towards the front door.

"I'll go with you," Riley said, in an attempt to escape from the glares he was getting from Ben.

"Riley." Ben's 'don't you dare' voice was coming out.

"On second thought, I'll just stay here and enjoy my dinner."

I smirked and walked up to the door and opened it. The last person in the world I wanted to ever see again stood in front of me in all her long blond hair, sinister blue eyed, fair skinned British glory.

"Hello, Ande. Long time, no see."

"Catherine Howe?!" Holy Lord. NOT GOOD.

I heard Riley bolt out of his chair and run up behind me, muttering, "Please don't tell me he's here too."

"Hello, Riley. It's been a while." Her equally sinister (probably more) blond haired, green eyed, fair skinned British older brother. Of course she HAD to drag him along. Great.

"Ian." The utter dislike and overall contempt for him was completely evident in Riley's tone. Apparently the not so pleasant Templar Treasure memories had resurfaced.

"Something smells good. Do you mind," Ian asked, as he stepped past us and headed inside. Catherine smirked at us and followed him in. Riley and I shared a look and closed the door as we heard Abby gasp and Ben coldly say, "Hello, Ian. Enjoy prison?"

We returned to the dinning table to see that Catherine and Ian had sat down in our seats and had proceeded to help themselves to our plates. Riley and I shared another look as we went to stand behind Abi and Ben's seats. Aby turned towards me with a look that plainly read, 'care to explain?', apparently a thought that everyone was sharing. I turned to Riley, who was giving me the same look, although with a more sarcastic flair to it. I sighed.

"Catherine Howe and I were roommates in college, well, for most of college. She graduated the same year Ian was thrown into prison. We never did quite get along."

"Wonder why," Riley muttered. Ben smiled quickly, and then turned his head to look at me.

"Then why is she here? And why did she bring HIM along?"

I turned to look at Riley. He turned to look at me. This is part of what we weren't supposed to talk about. We had to tell them now. We had no choice anymore. The more we kept putting it off, the more complicated things became (i.e. Ian and Catherine showing up). But who was going to spill the beans? We played Rock, Paper, Scissors (best 2 out of 3) for it. As usual, we tied and had to play a lightning round. Ben watched us, amused. He had been around for more than one of these moments it never got old for him to watch how they were resolved by two very unconventional siblings. Abby noticed the three of us about the third lightning round.

"Riley!" Our heads snapped up at the sound of her voice. I gave him the look of 'it's all yours'.

"Alright!" He sighed. Looking around at the table, he frowned. I knew he was trying to figure out where to start. I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Where would Dad start?" He smiled at me and very loudly cleared his throat. I smiled and shook my head. Riley always had to make himself heard. That's my big brother for you. Whether it's writing a book on something very few people cared about or making sarcastic comments during a conversation, serious or not, Riley had to be heard.

"The phrase 'everybody's got a story' has nothing on us. We've got a crazy huge legend. Probably one of the biggest legends ever known to man, actually. Maybe one of the most ridiculous too, though I'm not too sure. Unfortunately, we've had to tango a few more times than preferred with THEIR family," Riley threw a dirty look towards Ian and Catherine, " the Salem Witch Trials being one of those times. Another was the Spanish Inquisition. Pretty much any prominent torture period in history has our families involved one way or another."

"So what Ben said, about the Salem Witch Trials being a cover-up...," Abby said. Riley sighed sadly. He hated this part of our history. I did too.

"Unfortunately, he was right."

"So your family had a hand in falsely accusing and hanging innocent people," Emily asked incredulously.

"No! Our family was part of the tortured. One of the accused, Elizabeth Howe, is one of our ancestors on our mother's side. It's their ancestor, Abigail Williams, who is responsible for the torturing." Now it was my turn to glare at the Howe siblings.

"Wait. One of your ancestors is a Howe," Patrick asked, confused.

"Howe was, and is, a common last name. We're descended from Abigail on our mother's side," Catherine proudly spoke up, giving Patrick a cold glare.

"Shut up, Catherine." Our eyes held in a glaring contest before she looked away, seriously miffed.

"So, what does Ande's necklace have to do with this," Abby asked, looking up at Riley.

"It's the real reason those trials were held. Why all those different torture periods happened. Abigail Williams was accusing the differenct people or families that could possibly be hiding it. The accused's homes were always searched thoroughly, and as being one of the accusers, Abigail had access to what was found. She, obviously, never found it and the trials were stopped, but not before 19 people had been accused or killed."

"The lost Salem Necklace," Ben said, softly. Riley nodded. Patrick and Emily sat in admiration, while Abby looked slightly confused. She glanced up at Riley, who looked like someone had just told him his puppy had gotten run over and in no mood to speak unless it was necessary or forced upon him, to me, completely ignoring the Howes. I sighed heavily, not in the mood explain either, but apparently forced to.

"Supposedly it's a map to the lost continent of Atlantis."

More 'explain further' looks from Abby.

"Atlantis is the supposed key to the origin of modern technology-"

"And, 'according to Riley', the core of many alien legends," Riley finished with a small smile. I playfully nudged him, which earned me a poke back.

"So what does this have to do with those two," Ben asked a bit coldly, nodding towards Ian and Catherine.

"Our family has been entrusted with keeping Atlantis safe, hidden from those who want to use its recovery for personal gain, not the betterment of mankind. Their family wants it for the money, fame, glory, prestige and whatever else would come from its recovery. Basically, your usual human greed. A big no-no in our book. They will do ANYTHING for it, including the murdering of innocent people. A SUPER big no-no. Our job is to stop them from succeeding. Our parents have died protecting it. Their parents are in jail for life because of them."

"When did you get the necklace," Emily asked, nodding towards it.

"Eight years ago, when I was 18. It was a high school graduation gift from my parents. Dad gave it to me the night he told us about our past."

"Our mom had died two years earlier and Dad felt it was right time to tell us, Ande going off to college and me getting ready to start on my Masters. Two weeks later, Dad died in a car crash." Riley looked at his feet, not wanting to show how Dad's death still affected him, since the two of them had been really close. I was grateful that he had told them about Mom, who had mysteriously died from food poisoning when I was 16. We had been really close and it was still hard for me, even 10 years later.

"Oh cry me a river," Catherine groaned.

"Seriously, what are you two doing here," Ben asked, his patience reaching its breaking point.

"Giving them the opportunity to admit defeat and hand over the necklace before they met the same fate as their dear mummy and daddy," Catherine sneered. Man, I hate that girl.

"That's about as likely as Hell freezing over," I spat.

"Or you growing a heart," Riley added, giving her a 'if looks could kill' death glare.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Catherine, obviously offended, stood from her seat and stalked out of the room and to the front door. Throwing it open, she glared back towards Ian. Rising from his seat, he cocked his eyebrow at Riley and me, and smirking, walked out of the room and followed his sister out the front door, snapping it shut behind them.

"We'll be seeing them again. No doubt about that," Emily stated.

"Oh you have no idea," I muttered. Riley gave me a small smile, a sarcastic gleam in his eyes.

"Hell hath no fury-"

"Like a peeved Howe," I finished, giving him a small smile back.


End file.
